pêché mignon
by Altabatha
Summary: Byakuya reçoit chaque jour d'un domestique une belle boîte noire aux armoiries du clan Kuchiki mais il refuse de dire à Ichigo ce qu'elle contient. Ce dernier trouvera-t-il ce que lui cache le noble?


Bonjour tout le monde,

J'ai fait cette petite histoire pour m'amuser, mais aussi pour me changer un peu les idées par rapport à ma fic "Ah l'amour". Bon, c'est encore un Ichi/Bya mais c'est un couple que j'adore. Et ça n'aurais pas fonctionné comme je le souhaitais avec un autre perso qu'Ichigo!

Je rappelle évidemment que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo!

* * *

><p>Ichigo avait rejoint la Soul Society depuis quelques mois maintenant. Il était passé à l'académie pour apprendre le kido et tout ce qui avait attrait à la règlementation et l'administration au sein du Sereitei. Chacun avait été surpris de voir qu'il avait de très bons résultats pour peu qu'il soit concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il avait donc passé les examens pour devenir fukutaicho dans un premier temps et s'en était sortit haut la main. Il fut nommé à la 6ème division pour remplacer Renji qui avait réussit l'examen de capitaine et dirigeait à présent la 5ème division.<p>

Ichigo s'acquittait de sa tâche mieux que ce que Byakuya pensait et malgré les disparitions fréquentes de ce dernier à la 11ème division, son travail était toujours rendu en temps et en heure. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'en plaindre même s'il aurait aimé que son amant reste avec lui. Il se consolait alors avec ce que contenait une belle boîte noire que lui amenait un domestique tous les matins. Un jour, Ichigo essaya de savoir ce qu'elle contenait mais la réponse du capitaine fut sans appel :

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Tu pourrais me le dire quand même…je te rappelle qu'on sort ensemble, tu ne devrais pas avoir de secrets pour moi.

-Si tu ne t'absentais pas aussi souvent à la 11ème ou à la 5ème division, tu le saurais peut-être.

-Serais-tu jaloux ?

-Absolument pas.

-Ben voyons…allez dis-moi ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte !

-Je t'ai dit non.

-Très bien, alors ne la laisse pas trainer sur ton bureau à tout bout de champs !

Il partit sur ces derniers mots laissant Byakuya dans le bureau. Celui-ci soupira et regarda la boîte posée sur son bureau. Il en souleva le couvercle mais se retint de prendre ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Ichigo était furieux que son amant ne veuille pas lui dire ce que contenait cette boîte. Mais il finirait par le savoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il décida de commencer par aller voir Rukia. Elle était sans doute la mieux placée pour savoir ce qu'elle contenait, mais quand il lui posa la question, elle ne put lui répondre. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et elle lui répliqua que si son frère ne voulait pas lui dire c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de le faire. Ichigo se gratta la tête et se dirigea vers la 5ème division. Renji savait peut être ce qu'elle contenait puisqu'il avait travaillé avec Byakuya. Mais là encore, il fit chou blanc. Le nouveau capitaine lui révéla que pendant tout le temps où il avait travaillé sous les ordres du noble, il n'avait jamais vu une telle boîte sur le bureau de son capitaine.

Ichigo crut devenir fou. Byakuya le faisait-il exprès ? Sans doute avait-il imaginé ce stratagème pour retenir son amant au bureau. Et il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans. Il retourna à la division et se remit au travail comme si de rien n'était, au plus grand soulagement du noble. Le soir au manoir, Ichigo se rendit dans les cuisines et demanda ce que contenait la boîte qui était apporté chaque jour à Byakuya. Le maître d'hôtel bredouilla des excuses mais il ne devait pas dire ce que contenait la boîte. Pourtant il pouvait lui affirmer que celle-ci n'était pas vide.

Le lendemain, Ichigo essaya de nouveau de savoir ce que contenait la boîte mais il se heurta à nouveau à un mur. Il réussit néanmoins à la soulever, s'apercevant qu'effectivement, elle n'était pas vide. Mais il n'en sut pas plus, Byakuya revenant et s'emparant de son bien, puis le mettant dans un tiroir. Chaque jour, Ichigo essaya de s'emparer de la précieuse boîte aux armoiries des Kuchiki mais sans grand succès. La chance tourna en sa faveur quelques semaines plus tard. En effet, la réunion des capitaines dura beaucoup plus longtemps que d'habitude et le domestique apporta la boîte alors que le capitaine des lieux n'était pas encore revenu.

-Donnez la moi, je lui remettrais.

-C'est-à-dire que Kuchiki-sama nous a demandé de lui remettre en mains propres.

-Tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu devrais savoir que ça ne pose pas de problème que je prenne cette boîte.

-Vous ne l'ouvrirez pas n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non.

Idiot pensa-t-il, évidemment que je vais l'ouvrir, je meure d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle contient depuis des semaines.

-Alors, tenez. Mais remettez lui dès qu'il sera là et ne l'ouvrez pas.

-Mais oui, mais oui…

Il mit le serviteur à la porte et porta la boîte jusqu'au bureau. Il la déposa et au moment où il allait l'ouvrir, il suspendit son geste. N'était ce pas le trahir que de l'ouvrir ? Il y avait peut-être quelque chose de dangereux dedans. Ichigo se posa bon nombre de questions en se grattant la tête mais sa curiosité l'emporta et il ouvrit la boîte qui se trouvait devant lui.

Pendant ce temps, à la réunion des capitaines, Byakuya était passablement énervé. La réunion durait beaucoup plus longtemps que d'habitude et il savait que la boîte allait arriver à son bureau. Il espérait que le domestique ne la donnerait pas à Ichigo, conformément à ses ordres. Malgré tout, chaque membre de son personnel savait quelle relation il entretenait avec le jeune homme et il ne serait pas surpris que son amant joue sur ce point pour obtenir la boîte. Le vieux capitaine commandant répétait depuis dix minutes la même chose, ce qui avait pour don d'énerver un peu plus notre cher capitaine qui ne laissa pourtant rien paraître de son agacement. Il essaya pourtant d'écourter la réunion en répétant une énième fois ce qu'avait dit le capitaine pour essayer de le faire passer à autre chose. Le seul résultat qu'il obtint, fut de fâcher ce dernier. Quand ils purent enfin sortir de la réunion, Ichigo l'attendait devant les portes de la 1ère division, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Byakuya comprit que ce dernier avait dû ouvrir la boîte…

Il avança la tête haute en sa direction

-Tu m'attendais ? Un problème à la division ?

-Non aucun. J'avais juste envie de venir. Il est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner, je t'invite…

-Un domestique a apporté un paquet pour moi ce matin ?

-Oui…

-Et ?

-Et quoi ? Le jeune homme prenait un malin plaisir à faire enrager son amant mais celui-ci gardait encore une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même.

-Je suppose que tu as regardé à l'intérieur.

-J'ai beaucoup hésité mais…oui. Je me demandais ce que pouvais être ton pêché mignon mais j'étais loin de me douter que ça pouvait être une pâtisserie

-Pas n'importe laquelle… en fait c'est de ta faute…

-Comment ça ma faute ?

-Oui, c'est toi qui m'a fait gouter à ça et depuis, je ne peux plus m'en passer !

-Je croyais que c'était de moi dont tu ne pouvais plus te passer !

-Et bien c'est vrai pour toi, mais aussi pour les tartes aux fraises !

Ichigo se mit à rire tandis que Byakuya l'entraina à sa suite pour manger non seulement la tarte qui se trouvait dans son bureau mais également dévorer le corps de sa fraise de fukutaicho qui se refusait à lui depuis plusieurs semaines, en réponse à son obstination à ne pas lui dire ce que contenait la boîte!

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous aura plu.<p>

A bientôt j'espère


End file.
